Battles And Duels
by YamiDragel
Summary: BBYGO xover. Revam finished and epilogue added. Hillary's got a secret no one else knows. The perky cheerleading brunette is actually a ruthless famous Duellist. TyHil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or Yu Gi Oh. You don't even wanna know what would happen if I ever did. So don't sue me.

**Summary:** Hillary's got a secret.

**Important A/N:** I'm finally back! And I'm revamping the whole Battles & Duels Story, so from henceforth most of the chapters will be more spaced out and not cramped up. And some of the short progressive chapters will be compressed into one big chapter, hence the chapters will reduce.

For all the fans who love my Beyblade/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover Heartaches & New Loves I'll start working on that as soon as I finish revamping this story.

* * *

**  
Chapter 1**

Hillary looked out of the window in complete boredom. She had finished her essay an hour ago but the examination duration was three hours. And she still had an hour left. She could hear Tyson cursing under his breath as she didn't give him points.

_His fault. I didn't tell him not to read up on the topic._

She glanced own at her answer sheet. If the topic was something else perhaps she would have probably had a bit of difficulty and would still be writing her essay. But to her good fortune the topic was ancient Egypt. And there were only few people who knew more about Egypt especially ancient Egypt better than her.

She smiled to herself as her hand moved to her neck to pull out a pure gold necklace with a pendant that looked like a miniature set of scales.

_I'm glad they actually shrink to this size otherwise it would be hell carrying them about all the darn time._ She thought twirling the necklace along her fingers, memories of her past life flashing before her eyes. A past which she had tried to drive away so many times.

Beautiful and yet haunting memories.

Hillary was four years old when her mother's parents took her away form her home with Grandpa and her elder brother Yugi and since then she lived for seven years in a damn hellish boarding school. More like a prisoners torture home. She still remembered getting up extremely early in the morning so that she could call her brother up before the matron came to wake everyone else up.

And after seven years of torture from that fucked up school and her maternal grandparents she finally got to go back to her real home. But she didn't know what was awaiting her back at home.

Her brother had apparently become world Famous for his duelling skills. Heck he had even beaten Pegasus. While she became a damn hopeless cause at the game. And she had been the one to get him into the game in the first place. She smirked remembering finding out what had happened in the seven years she wasn't around.

First of all her brother had made about 2 dozen close friends. She didn't want to know the acquaintances.

Secondly two thirds or more of them were hot guys. Well at that time since she was a mega tomboy it didn't matter to her.

Thirdly she was furiously mad at his Yami. After all she had come back after seven years and wanted to spend exclusive time with her brother and then he goes and gets another spirit to share his body with.

Well after a month that had gotten cleared out. Somehow. She didn't want to remember the details. And she became an ace in the game again. So everything was perfect right?

Wrong.

It was just after Isis had found a spell that gave the yamis their old bodies back.

Well at least Bakura was a lot more friendlier after he got his old body back minus the scars. Hillary smiled remembering how Ryou continued to thank her for taming him. Until now no one knew the methods she used, and she was sure Bakura would never tell.

Anyway Yami Marik went insane – more than he usually was. Sent everyone to the shadow realm. Challenged Hillary to a duel which she had no chance of winning that is till Yami Marik pulled out his Ra card and – at that time unknown reason to her – it appeared on her side of the field and helped her defeat Yami Marik.

It was only later on that Hillary found out that Ra's spirit was somehow trapped in the card, and she was Ra's priestess and belonged to the descendants of the priests and priestesses who served Ra. So Ra and the Millennium Scales came under her possession.

But her luck turned bad again as Bandit Keith became possessed by some spirit that wanted to merge the Shadow Realm with the normal world and therefore needed the God Cards and Millennium Items. So she left Domino never to return again for her friend's safety.

She smirked sarcastically as she remembered the reasons why her life was so messed up.

_And Kai thinks he has it bad eh?_ Hillary thought to herself.

_No but you don't have to make your past seem so melancholic you know._ A voice said inside her head.

_Ah! so you're awake Ra?_ Hillary asked.

_Yes I am. How's life?_ Ra asked his priestess.

_At this very moment? Boring as hell._ Hillary replied.

_It will get better soon That blue haired chubby boy will cheer you up with his gross stupidity soon._ Ra replied.

_You really love insulting him, don't you?_ Hillary asked.

_Be thankful that I have something common with some of your new friends. Especially when it is with that Kai boy._ Ra replied.

_You know you sound like Pegasus._ Hillary said.

_Don't insult me Ri._ Ra growled.

_Sorry._ Hillary replied.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Done. Read Review and Enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own YGO and Beyblade. Wish I did though.

**A/N:** Thank you to all the sweet people who bother to review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Hillary would you help me out here before I flunk?" Tyson hissed at the brunette.

"Sorry I told you to study yesterday didn't I?" Hillary whispered back before going back to staring outside the window. _Why does life have to be so darn boring?_ Hillary thought.

_Well your life was better when you were with the Pharaoh but you had to run away form danger like a coward._ Ra's voice inside her head replied.

_You want me to tear you up?_ Hillary asked annoyed.

_If you do I'll be free from this darn form and I can freely possess you, like when the Pharaoh was inside your brother._ Ra answered.

_Forget about it then. I don't want to have to share my body with an Egyptian God who isn't human._ Hillary replied.

_I do have a human form, you know. It's just that I haven't ever showed it to you._ Ra replied.

_But you still are a guy. I don't to share my body with a male spirit._ Hillary said.

_I'm genderless and I'm still not sure whether you were supposed to be born a girl._ Ra replied.

Hillary smirked at her God guardian's remark.

_Reva should really allow you to act the way you want to._ Ra said reading Hillary's thoughts about her governess.

_No she's right._ Hillary replied sighing.

Although she knew what she was saying was true she still wished that it wasn't. If it wasn't for her governess cum housekeeper cum legal guardian Hillary still would have worn her usual baggy jeans or cargos, shirts, leather gloves, boots, and leather accessories. But if she had to stay hidden she knew those clothes wouldn't help. Neither would her cocky, arrogant, ruthless, murderous, ice hearted, hell burning (that doesn't make sense does it?) Adolf Hitler/Saddam Hussain/Osama bin Laden attitude that had put Bakura and Yami Marik, and would Kai and his grandfather to shame.

_So my dear priestess who will fall to you death tirade today?_ Ra asked sarcastically.

_If I knew you would know Ra._ Hillary replied.

"Class please submit your essay." the teacher's voice rang through the air.

For once Hillary who was caught in her thoughts retaliated to her old self. "Hallelujah! I thought I was gonna be a walking corpse by the time class got over!" Hillary retorted without knowing the whole classes eyes were on her.

She looked at everyone and said in her still usual duellist tone, "What can't any of you dorks understand English, or have you all gotten so much into the Egyptian essay that I'll have to translate into heirlographics(sp?)?" Hillary said. In her mind she could hear Ra chuckling.

"Miss Tatiabana this behaviour is unacceptable. Please stay back for detention." the teacher said. Hillary then realised that she blew it.

Well since she already went back to her normal self she thought it would be good to stay this way for a while. Especially since she could see Tyson gawking at her.

"Sorry but I got things to do. Here's my essay. You see I wanna get home quickly and change out these rags that some people call clothes. And then I wanna hit the skate park. See you on Monday." Hillary said walking out of class placing her essay on the teachers table.

Hillary walked out of class with a smirk on her face. She didn't care if she was gonna get suspended. All she was thinking of was skateboarding now. And Reva wasn't going to stop her.

* * *

**A/N:** Done. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or YGO. If I did by now Tyson's hair would eternally be on fire.

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hillary rushed home to change into something more comfortable. A light breeze was blowing ruffling and messing her hair up.

_Even the weather seems happy that you're back to your normal self. _Ra's voice said inside her head.

_I know. But I'm sure for some reason it's because you're happy as well._ Hillary replied.

_Why wouldn't I be happy? It's been a long time since you've actually acted so free. _Ra replied.

Hillary began to run at an easy pace to reach home quicker. Reaching home she punched in the security number to open the door. _Thank the heavens that my other grandparents left me a large share of their fortune._ Hillary thought.

"Reva I'm home." she called as she entered the house.

"Good we've been waiting for your return." came a familiar male voice.

"Yes we have." said another familiar male voice.

Hillary looked at the two twin-like figures that came down the stairs.

"Yugi? Atem?" she whispered softly.

"Yes it is us." came the reply as the figures still made their way down the stairs.

Hillary figured that this voice had to be Atem's.

Suddenly she heard rushing footsteps. "Oh Ri I'm so happy to finally see you again. I missed you so much. Atem missed you so much. Grandpa, everyone in Domino is missing you. Please come back home. We already took care of Bandit Keith and that spirit inside him." Yugi said pulling his sister into a tight hug before letting her go. When he finally looked at her properly he fainted.

* * *

"Hey are you all right?" Hillary's voice asked her brother softly.

Yugi sat up. "Yeah I am." he said and then looked at her again. "I wasn't dreaming. You're, you're, you're, you are, you're." Yugi stopped and took a deep breath.

"My sister is actually wearing a skirt." he said.

"You fainted because of that? You baka!" Hillary said strangling her brother playfully.

"Why wouldn't he? You know how weird it seems for us?" Atem said.

"Hey Atem stop teasing her! She looks cute." Yugi replied.

Hillary fumed. "Stop treating me like a little girl!" she said.

Yugi smiled. "It's been a while since I heard that remark." he said gently his eyes sparkling.

* * *

**Monday Morning.**

"You know I could've just skateboarded to school." Hillary said as she walked with her brother towards the school.

Yugi glanced at his younger sister now back to wearing her usual baggy cargos and white shirt over her black tank and leather fingerless black biker gloves. Her Millennium Scales and dog-tags hung low on her neck, and her brown boots looked ready to kick ass.

"I know that but I want to see the place my sister has studied for the last three years." Yugi said smiling.

"Well at least you didn't bring the Pharaoh along." Hillary stated. "Aw, you know he may not show it but he really is fond of you. I just don't understand why you don't like him." Yugi said.

"I do like him but he does tend to butt in when I want a lone moment with you." Hillary said.

"Anyway I can't wait to see the look on Tyson's face the moment he sees me. He'll freak out." Hillary said smirking.

"He's the blue haired Jou-like boy you were telling me about, right?" Yugi said. "Yup! His whole body acts as a stomach." Hillary said laughing. They reached her school still chatting and laughing, and Yugi's arm around his little sister.

"So this is your school, huh? Nice place." Yugi said.

"Hillary……….!!! There you are! We need your help! Tyson's choked on something and even Kai can't make him cough it up!" Max said running up to the brunette.

"Yeah I'll help the nut." Hillary said sighing.

She walked over to Tyson and leant down the coldest look in her eyes. "You know we'll have to take that thing out of your neck. Hold still this may hurt but you'll be relieved of the pain soon." she said holding a dagger to the boy's throat.

"Ah!" Tyson screamed swallowing whatever he had eaten. The others just looked at Hillary in disbelief, while the tri haired Yugi walked towards his sister.

"Ri, how many times do Atem and I have to tell you, you're not carrying weapons on you to school." he said snatching the dagger out of her hand. "And give me the gun if you have it as well." He said.

Hillary sighed and handed him the weapon. "Anyway see you home after school. Kay? I'm making your favorite Indian food." Yugi said.

Hillary's eyes lit up. "Make it extra spicy. See you later Ni-san. Bye." She said walking happily into school leaving all the Blade breakers starring at the brunette in amazement.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope You guys enjoyed this. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or Beyblade. (I'm getting tired of writing this.)

**YamiDragel: **Just want to say thanks to all those who review.

**To babylight: **Thanks very much.

**To xwolfdevil: **Thanks. And I'm glad you think Hillary rocks as well.

**Summery girl-Need a summery...:** I'm not stopping this story for a long time (Hopefully)

**naioka1992: **Glad you think it's awesome.

**A Devil in Heaven:** You'll see how the guys will react to Hillary's new side soon.

**anim3angel143:** I'm glad you think the story is awesome. And yes I'm alive and am not emotionless (Though Friends will tell you otherwise)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Um guys who do you think that guy with Hillary is?" Max asked the others.

"I have no clue." Rei replied. They noticed Kenny trembling.

"Chief what's the matter?" Max asked worried. "What's the matter? Hillary just tried to kill Tyson with a knife. And she carried weapons to school. She's a homicidal maniac and you're asking me what's the matter? Have you guys gone out of your minds?" Kenny yelled girlishly.

"Hey chief calm down." Rei said.

"Guys Kenny is right." Tyson said.

"Oh come on guys Hillary might just be going through a phase or something." Rei said.

"Right Kai?" He asked the slate haired blader for backup but Kai's eyes were in Hillary's direction.

"Um guys doesn't she seem familiar to someone else we've seen when she is wearing those clothes?" he asked.

"Huh?" Tyson asked looking at the slate haired blader weirdly. Suddenly Daichi snapped his fingers.

"God dammnit how didn't I recognise her before? Hey guys do you have an extra pen and paper?" he asked.

"Yeah I do, why?" Rei asked confused. Daichi just took the pen and paper and ran towards Hillary like the wind.

"Hey Hillary!" he yelled catching up with her.

Hillary turned around. "Hmm, What's the matter Daichi?" she asked.

"Could you sign me an autograph?" he pleaded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Oh Hil don't be mean to me. I'm your friend. Just because I didn't recognise you earlier doesn't mean I'm not your fan. I've been to every one of your duels. Your the Ra duel---" Hillary cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up nutcase. You'll blow my cover. I'll sign your autograph." she hissed. The young teen smiled.

"I never knew you're interested in duelling." she said.

"No I wasn't Duke got me into it." Daichi said.

"Duke as in Duke Devlin?" Hillary asked.

"Yeah he was my neighbour." Daichi said smiling.

"So you must know some secrets bout him right?" Hillary asked.

"Yeah I do why?" Daichi said confused.

"Kid we have got to talk." Hillary said an evil smile on her face.

"Children due to certain reasons lectures will begin an hour later." an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Perfect. Now you can give me some additional info on Duke." Hillary said smiling at Daichi.

"Sure, but what do you wanna know?" Daichi asked.

"Everything." Hillary said smirking evilly.

"Why do you have a crush on him?" Daichi asked.

"No I don't!" Hillary exclaimed.

"Then?" Daichi asked doubting her answer.

"I want the information so that I can blackmail him. The guy has nicked one of my only leather choker which has dice hanging from it. And the Dice are pure silver." Hillary said fuming.

"So why don't you get it back from him?" Daichi asked.

"Blackmail. He knows a secret about me which even Yugi doesn't know. So I need all the information on him to get back my choker and my dignity." Hillary said eyes glinting evilly.

"Hillary you know all that stuff on the net about you being a complete homicidal bad ass was true." Daichi mumbled.

"Gee happy realisation." Hillary responded.

Daichi looked at the brunette. Even Kai would have not been able to hear that and she seemed to hear him so clearly. He couldn't help but smile. He always thought this area was a beyblading prone area so he wouldn't be able to pursue his other game love duelling, and all this while for two years his idol had been watching him train in the dojo, and to think he couldn't even recognise the girl he was absolutely obsessed about and now to think about it even more she treated him like her little brother.

"Hey um Daichi could I ask you something?" Hillary asked breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah?" he said trying not to sound over hyper.

"Um when you told me you were Duke neighbour, did you mean the guy famous in the neighbourhood as Goku?" Hillary asked.

"Um yeah. Why?" he asked.

"No I just remembered Duke mentioning you once. He told me about this guy Goku who was absolutely obsessed with me and nearly strangled him when he found out that duke knew me while trying to get Duke to get him and me to meet up. I'm assuming that was you?" Hillary asked.

Daichi blushed hard.

"Oh so it was you. Don't worry your secret is safe with me, but I think you be better suited to someone who is not homicidal." she said smiling.

"Oh is that a threat?" he asked playfully returning to his annoying little brother custom.

"No but actually it's because the cold hearted, ruthless, homicidal, sadistic, evil, wealthy, arrogant, cocky, bad-ass, and whatever other qualities I'm famous for having an forgot to add, Hillary Tachibana Muto actually has her heart set on someone else." she said winking.

"And that is...?" Daichi asked smirking.

"A secret." Hillary said winking.

"Hey I thought I was one of your personal diaries." Daichi said feigning annoyance.

"Yeah you are but you see if I told you I would have to kill you. Plus you will not believe it." Hillary said winking once again. Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Hey why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Yugi finally found out where I ran off too and came headhunting me with his Yami - Damn the Pharaoh! Anyway he's cooking tonight and he's a great cook, also I'm sure you'll enjoy a break from blading if you're with us, coz we'll be duelling the whole night. So how about it?" Hillary asked.

"Sure sis! And if there are booze then I can get you drunk and find out who you like." Daichi said.

"Fat chance." Hillary replied.

* * *

"Hey guys where did you run off too?" Rei asked coming up to the two teens followed by the others.

"Over here I guess." Hillary answered. The others looked at Hillary weirdly while Daichi laughed. "Children class will begin in five minutes." an announcement sounded over the loudspeaker.

"Lets go to class. Here this is my address Goku take it." Hillary said handing Daichi a piece of paper.

"Come over by eight and get your deck with you, kay?" she said smiling.

"Sure, see ya sis!" Daichi yelled running off to his class smiling.

"Um Hillary what was that about?" Kenny asked.

"He wanted to come over to my place for dinner so I said yes, and no I'm not inviting anyone more Tyson, so you can stop drooling." Hillary said turning around.

* * *

**At Hillary's Place:**

"Oh hello! You must be Daichi or Goku as Duke calls you. Hillary told me you'll be joining us for dinner." Yugi said smiling gently at the small teen.

"Go Black Magician, Black Magic." A male voice yelled from somewhere inside the house.

"Ha Pharaoh got you this time! Ra defend!" Hillary's voice yelled. "And with that your life points are zero and I win the duel." Hillary stated.

"Damn!" Yami cursed. (By now you should have realised that Hillary was duelling Yami)

"Ah there's finally a winner. Lets hope that quietens them down for a bit." Yugi said sighing.

He looked at Daichi and smiled wryly. "Let me tell you one thing, My Yami and little sister may be fond of each other but they had a sadistic love hate, brother sister relationship. Anyway come in. I'm serving dinner first then we can duel later." Yugi said smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there it is. Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO or Beyblade

**Notes:** I might be introducing some OCs in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Who was Hillary's first crush?**

**A week later at the dojo: (BTW the All Starz, White Tigerz, Saint Shields are also there)**

"Go Dragoon." Tyson yelled.

"Ha missed me, attack Driger." Rei yelled to his bit-beast. Hillary sat on the porch watching the two beybattle.

_How did I get myself dragged here? I could be home watching movies with Jou, Shizuka, Mai, Duke, Diana his sister, Rebecca, Alexandra, Mokuba, Tristian, Anzu and Yugi. I mean they come over all the way from Domino and other places around the world to see me and I haven't got to spend a bit of time with them._ Hillary thought.

"And even Seto is cancelling his business trip to come over and I'm here." she mumbled unconsciously sighing.

"Oh so you like Kaiba." Daichi's voice rang out. Hillary jumped up violently.

"What the hell? Are you out of your mind? Why would I like Mr. I-AM-SUCH-A-RICH-AND-COLD-HEARTED-PROUDASS-SOURPUSS?" Hillary yelled at Daichi strangling him. He had been trying to get her crush's name out of her for the whole week but this was the limit of names.

"Have you completely lost it monkey boy? No one in their right minds – except for Lexi (Alexandra) – would fall for him!" she exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised by the fan following he has." Daichi stated.

"Like I said no one in their right minds would fall for him." she said still strangling the young teen. The others just looked at Hillary weirdly. Usually that name was associated with Kai in their group.

"Okay I'm sorry Ri. Please stop trying to kill me." Daichi pleaded.

"Next time a name like that and I'll Shadow Realm you." Hillary said.

"You know it would just be better if you told me who you like." Daichi said massaging his throat.

"I said I wont tell you. And for Ra's sake stop trying to guess who especially in front of Yugi. He's started designing my wedding invitation card. and no I don't like Jou either to answer your earlier guess." Hillary said.

"Then who? You don't like Duke, Tristian, Mokuba, and now you don't even like Kaiba. And I thought he was the closest guess. Okay don't tell me who you like now but at least tell me your first crush?' Daichi asked.

"Two guesses. One clue is that he's Egyptian." Hillary said.

"Okay how about Atem?" Daichi asked. Hillary glared at him.

_Wrong guess._ Daichi thought. "Um...Marik?" Daichi tried again.

"Close and your guesses are up." Hillary said smirking. Daichi cursed. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Hillary don't tell me it was Bakura?" he asked. Daichi had always heard scary stuff about Bakura. There was no way that she could like him.

But Hillary had a small smile on her face. She glanced at the clock and got up to go home. Before leaving she bent low and whispered in Daichi's ear, "Bingo!"

Daichi looked at her. "Are you crazy! The guy is fucking evil! He's a homicidal, sadistic, maniac!" Daichi exclaimed.

"So?" Hillary asked shrugging.

"He was sweet to me so I overlooked that part." she said walking off.

"Hillary you seriously have to have lost your mind." Daichi said.

"Love is blind Daichi. Use that as a clue to your next guess." she said walking out of the compound leaving Daichi dumbstruck. "She's nuts. That girl is absolutely nuts. I can understand her liking Kaiba, but Bakura. She's nuts." Daichi kept mumbling.

* * *

"Daichi, who were the people you and Hil were talking about?" Mariah asked the red haired teen.

Daichi was however still gaping. "How in the name of any god or in the name of the devil himself can she like that Egyptian tomb robber Bakura? She has to be out of her mind! The guy will kill her if he ever found out. Or worse, he'll send her to the shadow realm. Is she serious?" he kept mumbling.

"Daichi!" Mariah yelled in the teen's ear. He jumped violently.

"What?" he hissed.

"Who were the people you and Hil were talking about?" Mariah asked patiently again.

"Common friends." he mumbled.

"And who is this Bakura guy?" Miriam asked also interested in where Mariah was leading the conversation.

Daichi shuddered. "He's a scary person. You don't really wanna know." he said.

"Um if he's such a scary person then we have to change Hillary's mind about him!" Mariah declared.

Daichi sighed. "Easier said than done." he muttered.

* * *

**The next day:**

Hillary walked into school happily.

"Hey Hil what's up?" Daichi asked.

"I trashed Seto in ten games straight last night." Hillary said smirking.

"What the! No way!" Daichi said.

"Way! And as a remembrance of it I got A Blue Eyes White Dragon." she said smiling.

"Amazing." Daichi said getting starry eyed.

"And to make things better I thrashed the Pharaoh in five games straight for the umpteenth night." Hillary said.

"And I'm guessing that there's even more.?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah guess what else?" she said.

"What?" Daichi asked.

"Marik, Isis and Ryou are coming from Egypt to visit." Hillary said beaming.

"Wha?!" Daichi asked.

"And to make it even better Bakura's coming as well! My day can't get any better." Hillary said her eyes sparkling.

"Who? Are you nuts that maniac is coming here?" Daichi said his smile fading.

"Hey he isn't a maniac and he's really nice now!" Hillary said.

"Oh so this Bakura guy is coming today eh? I wanted to meet him." Mariah said coming up behind Hillary.

"Why?" Hillary asked. "No reason in particular." Mariah said.

* * *

**After school:**

"Ri!" a shout sounded through the air.

Hillary looked at the school gate to see a young man with silver long hair falling wildly and crimson brown eyes wearing a blue shirt and jeans. A long chain will a gold ring hung low on his chest.

Hillary just stared at the tanned man. "What haven't you seen me before?" he asked smirking wolfishly.

"Um.." Hillary said, her eyes still not leaving his.

"Ri!" he said gently flicking her hair.

"Huh! Oh sorry Kura spaced out there for a while." she said smiling sheepishly.

"Spaced out or something else?" Bakura asked winking. Hillary blushed hard.

He chuckled knowing that no one besides him could make her blush that hard, though he waited for the day someone else would.

"Shut up!" she hissed and stormed out of the school gate still blushing furiously.

Bakura chuckled. "You know you look just like my Hikari when he was your age!" Bakura said.

"You say that as if I'm a little girl." Hillary complained.

"Hey Hila---" Daichi yelled but stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the person who Hillary was talking to.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Daichi thought.

"And who, pray tell, are you?" Bakura asked.

"This is Daichi. He's the Goku kid Duke used to talk about." Hillary said.

"Oh I see! The Pharaoh was telling me about him. He's with those other friends of yours right, the Blade breakers?" Bakura asked. Hillary nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of Ri for me. Her brother and his Yami the Pharaoh are both stupid idiots so I thought maybe that's why she ran away." Bakura said.

"Don't call Yugi an idiot." Hillary said fuming.

"What else would I call the midget?" Bakura asked.

"Kura!" she said. "Hn! Come on lets go to your place. If I don't get you home in ten minutes the Pharaoh will start a shadow war in the house." Bakura said walking off.

"Hey Hillary wait up!" a familiar voice rang out. Hillary looked behind to see Mariah running at full speed towards her.

"Will this take long?" Bakura asked softly.

"Maybe." Hillary said. He sighed and leaned in against a fence.

"Hurry up. You know how the Pharaoh is." he said closing his eyes.

Hillary smiled as she looked at him. His albino white hair falling wildly into his tanned face which looked so peaceful. She sighed, softly.

"Hhmm?" he asked cracking one eye open at her. "Nothing Kura." she said as straight faced as possible.

"Hey Hil glad you waited for me." Mariah said reaching her friend. She looked at the silver haired man and for a moment seemed to forget about her friend.

_God he's gorgeous._ Mariah thought. Suddenly she felt someone whisper in her ear, "No lemonising." She jolted and looked at Hillary who was smirking wickedly at her. She blushed hard while Hillary smiled.

"So Mariah let me introduce you to my friend." Hillary said a bit loudly.

Bakura cracked an eye open. "I don't have time for this." he hissed.

"Yes you do. Mariah this is Bakura, Bakura this is my neko-jin friend Mariah. She is the cousin of the leader of the neko-jin clan in China." Hillary said.

"So?" Bakura asked distantly.

Hillary sighed. "Sorry I think he's not in the mood." Hillary whispered in Mariah's ear.

"Hey so I'll see ya tomorrow kay Mariah. C'mon Kura lets go." she said. Bakura just got up and walked off with Hillary following him.

"Hey Mariah, who was that guy with Hillary?" Miriam asked coming up behind her friend.

"He was that Bakura guy. By the gods he hot!" Mariah said staring at Bakura's figure walking down the road alongside Hillary.

"Mariah!" Miriam said.

"Now I know what Hillary sees in him." Mariah said.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally done. Hope you guys enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own YGO or Beyblade.

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for understanding.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**At Hillary's place.**

Bakura cuddled Hillary up in his arms on the couch, wrapping the blankets around the two of them tighter.

"Get your filthy hands off her, you perverted tomb robber!" Atem yelled at Bakura.

"Why Pharaoh? Jealous of me?" Bakura asked smirking and pulling Hillary closer.

"You finally got him pissed, didn't you?" Hillary whispered in Bakura's ear. Bakura smiled at her and turned his attention back to the movie. Hillary smiled softly.

Earlier this would have her floating on top of the world but now his touch felt more like Yugi's. She snuggled closer to him as they watched the movie knowing very well that Atem was furious.

Atem looked at the two of them with fire in his eyes. If the tomb robber ever hurt the girl he loved like a sister he would kill his very soul.

"Let them be Atem. If she's happy with him why are you so bothered? He's not the complete evil maniac anymore. Well he still is but now we're all friends. And look at them; she looks like how she always does when cuddling up with Yugi." Anzu leant in and whispered in his ear.

He sighed knowing that she was right and wrapped an arm around his beloved woman.

_She's right. After all Ri is used to sitting that way with my Aibou but since he and Becky are together she's all alone._ He thought looking at Yugi who had his arms around Rebecca.

He was suddenly distracted with Hillary's voice. "Eww gross. Get a room you two." Hillary shouted chucking a cushion at Seto and Alexandra who were busy making out in their unnoticed corner.

"Why you little pipsqueak!" Kaiba said throwing a cushion at Hillary.

Ryou sighed. _Here we go again._ he thought as a pillow fight started in the living room.

* * *

**Next morning:**

"Hillary wake up your friends are here to pick you up." a slender figure with red hair and warm brown eyes said shaking Hillary up gently. The brunette woke up groggily and stretched about lazily. She hadn't realised many pairs of eyes watching her wide eyed.

She carefully disentangled herself from the other bodies which somehow had found themselves in a tangle with hers. Gently as to not wake up any of her many friends she slid through all their limbs like a snake, but she couldn't escape Bakura's arms which she hadn't noticed were firmly locked around her waist. Try as much she couldn't release herself from the former tomb robbers grasp.

She sighed. "I hate to always have to do this to you." She whispered softly. "Bakura." she poked him gently but he didn't stir.

"Um Bakura could you please let go of me?" she asked softly poking him over and over again trying to get him to stir.

"Ah man, I'll get late for school." she complained in a whisper. She sighed and knocked hard with her fist on his head.

"Wake up Kura!" she said sharply.

The silver haired man stirred. "Huh! What's the matter Ri?" he asked crimson brown eyes staring confused at her.

"Morning. Could you please let go of me. I have to freshen up and go to school." she answered.

"Oh sorry!" he said and released her from his death grasp.

"And try and not crush the Pharaoh to death." she said pointing at the body underneath Bakura's.

Bakura sighed and got up as well. "Huh! Who are you guys?" he asked looking at the gang of people in the doorway.

"Tyson, Max, Rei, Kai, Mariah, Kenny, guys what are you doing here? How did you find out where I live?" Hillary asked all sleepiness gone as she looked at her school friends in surprise. She had never given them her address.

"Daichi showed us the way." Mariah said looking at her friend and Bakura. Realising what the look meant Hillary screamt angrily at her neko-jin friend, "Stop getting those perverted thoughts."

She heard people murmuring curses and noticed her friends get up. "Hey what's with waking us up so early?" Yugi said rubbing his eyes.

"Is that the time. Hillary you're late for school!" Anzu exclaimed.

"School's cancelled." Tyson said from the doorway his eyes not meeting Hillary's.

"Why?" Hillary asked.

"Something about getting the gym ready to host a Duelling cum Beyblading tournament." Max said.

"Duelling?" Yugi asked his eyes having a familiar sparkle in them.

"Yeah I forgot to mention. Pegasus is in town. He wanted to promote something about merging both games. So you guys going?" Ryou asked waking up as well.

"Hey where's breakfast?" Jou, Tristian, and Mokuba said together as they woke up with the noise.

Hillary hit her head in annoyance at their stupidity. "Do you guys' thing of anything besides food?" she asked them.

"No, now where's breakfast?" Jou said.

"Shut it mutt. You're giving me a headache!" Kaiba yelled.

"What was that sourpuss?" Jou's shouted.

"Not again. Marik! Oi tomb keeper! Use your Rod and shut them up before I do!" Bakura shouted.

"You'll hafta beat me to it." Hillary said looking at Jou and Seto annoyed.

The bladers just looked at the scene in front of them. For a moment it felt like _deja vu_, as they saw the people in the room act like they did every morning.

"Um guys do you wanna stay for breakfast as well?" Hillary asked the bladers.

Daichi's eyes sparkled, along with Jou's, Tristian's, Mokuba's, and Tysons. "Food!" they yelled dashing towards the smell of food cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey that smells like... PANCAKES!" Hillary and Yugi said running towards the kitchen followed by the others.

"Stop those pigs before they eat up our share!" Marik yelled.

* * *

**A/N:** So tell mew guys how you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

**A/N:** Glad you guys like the last chappie so much. Anyway since it's the birthday of a very close friend of mine I thought it would be nice to use this as a reason for the Gang in the Story to celebrate. So since I have no clue when Hillary's birthday is and they have never mentioned it in the show I unofficially state her to be born on the 13th of February in this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Lets just say that The day here is Monday 13th February:**

"Hey stop those pigs before they eat up our share!" Marik shouted as he ran behind Jou, Tristian, Daichi, Mokuba, and Tyson. (Remember this from last time?)

The Gang managed to reach the kitchen but they were too late. Hillary sighed annoyed as she looked at Jou, and Tristian stuffing their mouths to the fullest with pancakes not even giving Tyson or Daichi a chance to taste one as Reva took a new batch off the stove, while Mokuba was eating normal amounts of pancakes. Yugi, Atem and the rest of the Domino gang just looked at Hillary.

She smirked. "May I...?" she asked.

"Be our guest!" Shizuka replied. Hillary's evil grin widened. She walked behind Jou and Tristian. Placing one hand on each of their heads she slammed both Jou's and Tristian's heads down onto their plates really hard.

"Ri what the hell was that for?" Jou asked jam covering his face.

"For eating our breakfast." Hillary said.

"Now get up, freshen up, clean this place up, - no not the whole house, just the living room and the kitchen which you just messed up, - and then take out the trash before you come back in this place for more breakfast." Hillary said.

"And why would we do that!" Jou asked. "Because if you don't I'll send you to the Shadow realm and at the moment, I have Yugi's, Atem's, Bakura's, and Marik's approval." Hillary said a sweet smile on her face the one she normally had when she spoke to Kenny or Max. However the Domino Gang knew that this smile was as good as the grim reaper knocking on their door. Jou and Tristian gulped.

"Yes Ma'am." they said running out of the kitchen. "Mokuba go freshen up as well. Otherwise you'll get the same treatment they got." Hillary said earning a gulp from Mokuba.

* * *

**After an Hour:**

Hillary walked into the kitchen smiling. She was wearing baggy jeans and a black tank, with her Millennium scales and Dog- Tags hanging low on her chest.

"Ri don't you have any other clothes besides, black, blue, red, and white?" Atem asked.

"Gee Pharaoh you lived with me for three years, you should know by now what clothes I like to wear." Hillary said. Atem sighed but smirked when he heard Hillary gasp.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?" Hillary squealed hugging her Grandfather who embraced his Granddaughter back.

"Well Yugi told me where you were so I came to meet you." Grandpa replied smiling. Hillary smiled back before she felt another pair of arms wrap around d her waist.

"Huh! Yugi you cuddle King let go of me!" she said struggling in her brother's arms.

"I'm guessing you don't remember what day it is today, do you?" Yugi asked.

"Huh!" Hillary replied. "Happy birthday little sister!" Yugi whispered in his sister's ear pressing a small gift wrapped box in his sister's hand.

"What! I completely forgot!" Hillary said.

The others sighed. "Nothing new!" Jou said. Soon she was flooded by each of her friends wishing her happy birthday and getting bone crushing hugs from them. Even Kaiba who was usually a cold hearted bastard hugged her.

"I think I got a few broken ribs" Hillary said holding her chest.

Suddenly she felt cold metal being slid down her throat and something light now dangling from her neck. She looked down to see a fine gold chain with a pendant of Ra hanging from her neck. "Happy Birthday." Bakura's voice said.

"Um thanks." Hillary said weakly.

"So Ri how are we gonna celebrate?" Jou asked.

"Well how about a barbeque and rain dance party like the last time?" Hillary stated.

"Sounds good." Marik said.

"Um guys, do you wanna join us?" Hillary asked turning to her beyblading friends. They all smiled and nodded.

"So why didn't you ever tell us when your birthday was?" Mariah asked.

Hillary shrugged. "I only like to celebrate if this nut is with me." she said hugging her brother. "Also no birthday feels like on if this cuddle King doesn't wish me first and give me my gift." she added.

"So we're gonna be eating more food?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah we are Goku." Duke said sighing.

* * *

**Later in the day:**

Everyone was enjoying a nice afternoon dancing and eating at Hillary's all day Birthday Party. Hillary sighed and sat down in a corner tired from the dancing. She didn't notice someone slip beside her.

"Hey I didn't wish you earlier. Happy Birthday." Tyson's voice suddenly whispered. Hillary looked up at the midnight haired blader who had disappeared a while ago. He pushed something into Hillary. She noticed it was a bouquet of roses and carnations, that too of her favourite colour, red and white.

"Sorry I can't afford something more grand." he said his eyes sadly falling on the chain Bakura had given her. Hillary felt her heart crush a bit. She had forgotten all about the guys after her old friends had come to town, and she had gotten so worked up over her old flame that she completely forgot about the boy who stole her heart, Tyson Granger.

As realisation hit her, her heart nearly skipped a beat. Tyson had just given her a bouquet. He had never given her a gift before even on Christmas and now he had given her a bouquet.

"It's all right. I really like roses and carnations and they are my favourite colours. Thanks Tyson." she said smiling returning to the way she was when she was with the Blade breakers.

"Really!" Tyson asked his eyes lighting up. Hillary nodded her head.

Tyson looked at her as she nuzzled into the flowers. She looked so beautiful to him. But now it felt so weird to tell her. all those time in the past three years when he had the chance he never did. Now she was taken and he felt the urge more than ever. He wanted to tell her he cared for that very minute but stopped himself. He had never shown a bit of concern towards her so why would she believe his words now? He remembered the feeling of helplessness that washed over him when he saw that guy Bakura arms around her. Even her brother had approved of them. How did he stand a chance? He sighed sadly.

Her head shot up in concern. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Nothing just thinking about tomorrow!" Tyson said quickly making up a lie.

"Tomorrow?" Hillary asked.

"And I thought I was forgetful. Tomorrow is Valentines day and I don't have a date for the dance. Kai's taking Selima as he finally got the guts to tell her how he feels about her so she wont come with me as usual. Max will be taking Miriam, Rei's going with Mariah, and Kenny's taking Emily. And you'll be going with your boyfriend right? So I'm stuck with the monkey boy, though I have a weird feeling he's got a date as well." Tyson said sighing.

"Um since when did I get a boyfriend?" Hillary asked confused.

"That silver haired guy who gave you the chain." Tyson said.

"No I'm not dating Bakura Tyson. I liked him when I was still living with my brother but now we're just good friends. And I put on that act of being his girlfriend to annoy Atem." Hillary said.

"By the way why are you so sad about me having a boyfriend?" Hillary asked trying to not seem excited.

"Hey I just thought I would be left out!" Tyson replied. Hillary began to giggle.

Tyson gave her a look but stopped short to admire her. A sudden idea popped up in his head. "So you don't have a date for the dance tomorrow?" Tyson asked her.

"Not yet but I could always pull one of those nuts along with me." Hillary said pointing to her friends.

"Well instead of that, do you mind if we went together? I mean as friends!" Tyson said trying to suppress his blush.

"Yeah sure! It's beats having to take someone like Jou to the dance, though you're not so different either. But I thought you would be dating the buffet!" Hillary said giggling.

"Hillary!" Tyson said lunging angrily for her. As a result both fell down with Tyson on top of Hillary. They both looked at each other startled before Tysons eyes softened considerably.

"Hey Hil, when I asked you to the dance I did mean it as more than friends." he said and without waiting for a reply, Tyson placed his lips softly against hers.

Hillary's eyes widened but soon returned to normal. Tyson, the boy who she loved for three years now, was kissing her. He had just asked her to be his Valentine. How better could her birthday get? She felt his tongue on her lower lip and granted him access. They stayed like that enjoying their first kiss for a while.

* * *

**Later in the day:**

Tyson cuddled Hillary up in his arms wrapping the blanket tighter around them as they watched the movie at Hillary's house. Hillary smiled.

Both her gangs of friends had gotten along well, and her Domino buddies approved of Tyson. Though her blading friends took it as a shock that Hillary and Tyson were dating they took it pretty well.

"You know we could have surprised them later if it wasn't for Bakura catching us." Tyson whispered in Hillary's ear. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. The gang had scrapped the idea of going to the school dance as they decided to have a valentines day party at Hillary's place.

"Gross Kaiba stop that or get a room!" Jou shouted. "You guys never quit do you?" Hillary asked looking at Seto and Alex who were caught making out for the umpteenth time. Kaiba smirked and hugged Alex closer.

Hillary rolled her eyes and snuggled into Tysons arms. She would worry about them later at the moment her focus was on enjoying her crush's embrace.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it so don't sue.

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews. You guys are so sweet!

* * *

**Chapter ****8**

"Hey Hil wake up!" a soft voice whispered in Hillary's ear.

She gently stirred and noticed that she was in someone's arms. Looking up she realised the pair of arms belonged to Tyson. They were sitting just as they were in Hillary's dream.

Her mind got lost in the thoughts of her dream again. Her friends celebrating her birthday. Tyson coming and sitting next to her. Giving her a bouquet of flowers as her birthday present. Tyson asking her to the Valentines day dance. The two of them sharing their first kiss. She sighed what a perfect dream. But that would never happen in real life. After all, the only thing Tyson cared about was beyblading and food.

"Hey Hil wake up!" Tyson whispered again. She opened her eyes as if to shut away her thoughts of him and tell her mind it was probably Bakura or Yugi waking her up but that wasn't the case. Her eyes met a pair of stormy blue eyes filled with affection. She blinked continuously.

"Hey is something wrong?" Tyson asked her worried.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "No nothing." she said blushing. She felt his hand on her shoulder but avoided his eyes.

Tyson looked at Hillary worried. Why was she acting this way? Did he do something wrong?

If he did he had to make it up to her right now.

Once again determined he took a deep breath.

_Lets hope I don__'t get her mad at me instead._ he thought.

He stood up and then in the blink of an eye carried Hillary bridal style and ran out of the house. He moved as quickly as he could towards the beach. Hillary looked at him in amazement before she finally got her senses back.

"Baka what the hell are you doing? And where the hell are you taking me?" she yelled at him.

"To the beach. We can still catch the sunrise if I run there. I thought it would be the perfect way to celebrate our first Valentines Day together eh?" Tyson said smiling.

_So I wasn__'t dreaming after all! Tyson and me are really..._ Hillary thought her mind swirling. She looked at the scenery as they stopped noticing that Tyson had reached his destination.

He gently let her down making sure an arm was still holding her tightly. But Hillary had other things on her mind instead of watching the sunrise. She pulled away from Tyson and stuck her tongue out at him. "Catch me if you can!" she said playfully running bare foot on the warm sand. Tyson chased after her catching on somewhat to her game. He chased after her both laughing enjoying the morning breeze whipping in their hair.

He finally caught up to her but she lost her balance and took him down with her causing Tyson to land on top of her. She smirked and snaked her arms around his neck. "Happy Valentines Day." she whispered before pulling him to her and sealing his lips with hers.

* * *

"Where the hell are Tyson and Hillary?" Atem asked frustrated.

"Aw come on Yami it' their first Valentines day. Cut them some slack." Yugi said.

"Yeah Pharaoh I thought you approved of Mt Fuji." (Thanks for the idea anim3girl) Bakura said. Yugi looked at him weirdly.

"With the amount of food he eats he's gonna erupt one day." Bakura said.

"Hey guys what's for breakfast?" Hillary asked coming into the kitchen after freshening up, smiling.

"Where in the name of Ra were you?" Atem asked.

"The beach. And stop taking Ra's name for everything. It annoys the both of us." Hillary said holding up her Ra card.

"So how was the sunrise?" Yugi said catching onto his sister's idea of going to the beach. "Nice!" Hillary said smiling sweetly and happily.

She sat down for breakfast before getting up and strangling Yugi.

"Do you have no other work in life besides designing my wedding cards?" she said angrily as she choked him.

"Hey morning guys. Whoa! Nice card!" Tyson said entering the kitchen and picking up the card.

"Whose wedding card is it?" he asked.

"Yours and Ri's. Yugi designed it." Bakura stated.

Tyson's face turned as red as Tala's hair. "You know you don't have to get on our case like that!" he said. Hillary meanwhile had started giggling looking at her crush's face.

"Hil!" Tyson said. "Aw you look so cute!" Hillary said pecking him on his cheek before grabbing a sandwich and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it but maybe I will someday Starts singing **Someday** by **Flipsyde**)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Two days later:**

"Hey Hil! How's life?" Tyson asked Hillary as she walked into class.

"Well Yugi hasn't stopped designing my wedding card. Now Mokuba, Ryou, Shizuka, Becky, and Anzu have started helping him, not to mention they're also sugar hyper. Jou and Tristian are still trying to finish of Japans food stock and at the rate their going I'm sure they're gonna accomplish their goal. I've had to restock the pantry seven times in two days. Duke is still trying to get Jou to wear a dog suit and he has Marik, Seto, and Bakura helping him. And Seto and Alex are making out all over the house. Atem and Kura are arguing as usual and if they go on there's gonna be a shadow war. So my place has turned into a mad house. So how's your life?" Hillary asked sighing.

"Fine! But you really seem worn out!" Tyson said sliding into the seat next to her. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and flicked a few starry strands of hair of her face.

"Tyson stop that! I mean not when we are in school. Especially since now the whole school's made me famous!" Hillary hissed softly at him. Though she missed the warmth of his touch the moment his hand left her face.

It was just yesterday that the whole school found out that Hillary Tatiabana was actually Hillary Tatiabana Muto and was going to make her return in the Duelling game. So the whole school was in an uproar. Both teens still remembered the whole school chasing Hillary for autographs yesterday and the press also hounding her. Now if the press ever found out their relationship, they knew they would never get a private moment. Just think about it, the World Beyblading Champion and The World's Top Duellist madly in love. Sports headlines. And hell for the two teens.

Tyson sighed and looked at Hillary. They never got a private moment at all.

"What's the matter?" Hillary asked.

"Just thinking about when we had all the moments to ourselves we really never told each other how we felt. And now that we have; we have the whole world watching us!" Tyson said sighing. Hillary giggled before leaning into him.

"Hil! If anyone sees us!" Tyson hissed. He looked around nervously from the back of the class but couldn't see anything as Max, Kenny, Mariah, Miriam, Selima, and Kai were blocking their view of the class; and the class' view of them. Hillary leaned in a bit more smiling evilly.

"Hil! Not in sch---" Tyson tried to say but was cut off by her lips.

* * *

**Later on during Lunch Time:**

"What the ...! You two made out during Algebra!" Rei hissed surprised.

"The gang was covering us talking about God knows what and no one could see us. Hey you think I'd miss a golden opportunity like that!" Hillary asked her face playful. Tyson just had a slight red tinge on his cheeks.

"Man you guys are brave!" Mariah said amazed as she hadn't realised what the couple were doing behind them. Hillary just smiled.

"Anyway you guys wanna come over to my place later on? You can practice your beyblading in the practice room." Hillary said.

"Yeah sure. And I think you and Tyson need a moment to yourselves as well." Max added making Hillary blush as well.

"Hey is miss Ruthless blushing? Quick guys get a camera out!" Miriam said teasing her friend.

"One more comment like that and I'll let your secret out." Hillary said shutting Miriam up and getting a worried look from Max.

"You couples are so predictable." Hillary said smiling again.

* * *

**After School, at Hillary****'s house:**

"So Hillary's boyfriend Truth or Dare?" Seto asked Tyson for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Dare!" Tyson said bored.

"And I'm not making out with Tyson in front of you, perverted rich proudass, so try another dare." Hillary added.

Seto sighed. _Damn how in the name of the seven hells did she know I was going to dare him to do that?_ He thought. "All right I dare you, Tyson, to give Ri a huge hicky on her neck." Seto said smirking while both Hillary and Tyson blushed.

"Um do I really have to?" Tyson asked stuttering.

"Yes you do otherwise, - as agreed by all of us - you'll have to strip." Seto said. "And I'm sure a certain brunette in the room would love that, right Ri? Either way it's a win-win situation for you." Seto said to Hillary who now had turned a dark red. Whether she was blushing or angry was hard to tell.

Tyson gulped hard. "Um Hil? Are you gonna be all right with this?" he asked softly.

"If I'm allowed to Shadow Realm him after this then I will!" she said as she got up to hit Seto. Tyson sensing her thoughts caught her hand and pulled her back down causing her to land in his lap. Hillary blushed hard but Tyson seemed pleased.

Suddenly his blush disappeared and a smirk appeared. "Fine I'll do it." he said his arm snaking around Hillary's waist and his other hand stroking Hillary's neck.

The brunette squirmed in his arms. "Tyson!" she pleaded. Tyson smirked before placing his lips on her neck and proceeding with his dare.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Hillary gently ran her fingers over the red mark on her neck looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her first hicky!

"So still can't believe it eh?" a male voice asked behind her. Hillary glanced at Bakura and smiled.

"No I can't. I mean having a relationship just seems so new to me." Hillary replied.

"But it feels heavenly at the same time doesn't it?" Bakura asked smirking.

"Yeah!" came her reply.

"Bakura? could I ask you something?" Hillary asked.

"Go ahead." came his reply.

"Is it possible to fall in love - I mean really in LOVE - when you're so young?" she asked.

"It is. Why?" he replied.

"Well I think I love Tyson." she said.

"Well then I'm wishing you the best of luck. Just don't tell the Pharaoh. He still wants to Shadow Realm Tyson after he gave you that hicky. He already beat the hell out of Kaiba." Bakura said.

"For once he does something right." Hillary said smiling.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the dojo:**

Tyson looked up at the night sky and sighed happily.

"SO what's up buddy?" Max's voice asked from behind him.

"Max I love her!" Tyson said.

"Huh!" Max asked.

"You can't be that serious about her already!" he said.

"Max I am serious about her. I think I really do LOVE Hillary." Tyson said.

Max sat down beside his friend. "Man I never thought I'd ever hear you say something like this till you were twenty." Max said.

"I wonder what she'll think when I tell her." Tyson said.

"Knowing the REAL Hillary, she'll be in heaven. But I'm sure you'd want to make it more special right?" Max said.

Tyson glanced at him questioningly. "Wait till the tournament is over and then tell her. If she isn't in the seventh heaven she isn't human." Max said smiling.

* * *

**FFW a few days. (I****'ve lost track of time!) On Hillary's side of the arena where the duellist's tournaments are being held:**

"Hilary! Hillary! Hillary! Hillary! HILLARY!" the crowd cheered as Hillary stood on her podium waiting for her opponent to make the next move. She was too annoyed. She could hear Beyblade fans cheering Tyson, and the commentary on the other side of the arena. She looked at her opponent and shot him a death glare.

_This __darn asshole knows he's gonna lose and yet he's prolonging it. Make your move nutcase I'm in a hurry here. Oh I hope Tyson is playing well. Why in the name of the seven hells do his and mine matches have to be at the same time? Oh Tyson hold up till I get there!_

**Meanwhile on the beyblading side of the arena:**

Tyson tried to ignore the crowd cheering him on. They were in fact distracting him more and he couldn't' focus on his real objective. Or real two main objectives. One was beating and defeating the hell out of his opponent and two was finding out through the cheers of the crowd and the commentary on the other side of the arena where the duellist tournament was going on whether Hillary was doing the same. So far from the way the audience was cheering her on it seemed that she was thrashing her opponent and the audience was thirsty to see her do her worst.

Tyson smirked as the crowd cheered Hillary's name again and he heard the commentator say that Hillary had just used two mind control cards and one brainwash card to make her opponents monsters do her bidding and sacrificed those monsters to summon Ra.

Though Tyson didn't know much about the game he knew from what he was hearing; Hillary was defeating her opponent ruthlessly. _Come on Hil beat the crap out of that nut. That's my girl! All right Dragoon, Hillary is kicking ass might as well we do the same._ "Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

**Sometime later on both sides of the ****arenas at the exact same millisecond of time:**

"And the winner of the match is Tyson Granger/Hillary Tatiabana Muto. _Ah damn! I didn't get to see even the end of his/her match! Why the hell does our matches have to be on the same time_ Both Hillary and Tyson thought at the same time.

* * *

**That night at Hillary****'s mansion in Hillary's room:**

"You do know that if your brother's crazy Yami finds out he'll kill me!" Tyson said backing away from Hillary as she approached him. Not realising where he was going his legs hit the bed and he fell down on it. He looked up as Hillary towered above him.

The brunette smirked. "He wont. And even if he does do you think I'll let him?" Hillary said cupping Tyson's chin and gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Um Hil!" Tyson asks but the only answer he gets is a completely mind blowing kiss from his girlfriend. After they broke apart Hillary looked into Tysons stormy blue eyes and asked, "What did you want to ask me before?" Tyson just scratched his head trying to remember.

"I forgot!" he said sighing. Hillary merely giggled and rested her head against his chest.

"Ri! Open the door. I know Tyson is in there!" Yami's voice suddenly shouted sometime later.

Both the teens didn't even notice, perhaps because they were now sound asleep in a sitting position on Hillary's bed the blanket covering the two. Soon her door was forced open with a very angry Yami standing in the doorway but the two teens had still not noticed him.

Yami at first was a bit surprised at the sight he saw. He had expected to see Hillary and Tyson making out but not this. His mind raced as he walked forward but a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Stop thinking that way. I know those two and they wouldn't do what you are thinking they did. Maybe at a later point in their lives but not now so don't wake them up." Bakura's voice growled low in his ears but Yami didn't listen and continued towards Hillary's bed. He could only see Hillary's and Tyson face above the blanket over them. With a trembling hand he pulled the blanket off to see a fully clothed Hillary fast asleep against a fully clothed Tysons chest. He turned to look at Bakura who was smirking.

"What did I tell you Pharaoh?" he said and suddenly he dragged Yami by his collar out of the room before closing the door gently so as not to disturb the teens.

"They've had a long day. Let them get some rest and don't disturb them till they wake up!" Bakura said dragging Yami down the Hallway.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Don't own so don't sue.

**A/N:** So sorry for taking so long to update but after my exams got over I seemed to have writers block. I think I still do.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"So basically I put a card with a purple or green background here and a card with any other colour back ground here. Seems easy enough why didn't you just say it outright before instead of beating about the bush for two hours." Tyson asked as he took another bite of his sandwich unaware of Bakura's death glare on him, while Max, Kenny, Rei, Daichi, and even Kai had all backed away in fear.

Max looked from his blue haired friend to the former Egyptian tomb-robber. _That's exactly what Bakura was telling him for the past two hours._ He thought hoping beyond hope that Bakura wouldn't kill or Shadow Realm Tyson.

"Why in the name of the gods does Tyson want to learn Duel Monsters?" Kenny hissed at Max.

"He said something about not feeling left out when Hillary starts up a conversation with the others about it." Max whispered back.

"He could've just asked Daichi to teach him!" Rei hissed quite scared of the tomb-robber.

Bakura continued to glare at the midnight blue haired blader before saying through clenched teeth, "You do realise that what you just comprehended was exactly what I was telling you for the past two hours!"

Tyson just looked up at him puzzled. Everyone thought Bakura was about to kill Tyson before they saw him sink down to the floor holding his head.

"If this wasn't for Ri by now your soul would have been pulverised!" he said his teeth still clenched. "Hey Kenny you have an aspirin or something for a head ache? It would really help me!" Bakura continued as he held his head.

* * *

**After an hour:**

"Hey Kenny what did you give Bakura? He's still out like a light!" Max asked.

"Well I gave him the most powerful pills for a headache I could find. And he devoured them. I guess one of the side effects was drowsiness." Kenny said as he glanced at the sleeping tomb-robber who was leaning against the wall.

"Well I don't know what I did to give him a headache though, but seriously it can't be that bad!" Tyson said as he played a game of duel monsters with Daichi. (yes he finally figured out how to play the game!) Max, Rei, Kai and Kenny looked at him with the same dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"What!" Tyson asked.

"You're too thick!" Kai said as he leaned against the wall opposite Bakura.

"Huh!" Tyson asked. Rei also caught his head getting the first symptoms of a head ache.

"Never mind Tyson! Hey Kenny Get me an aspirin. I have a head ache as well. I think Bakuras was contagious!" he said.

* * *

**A while later:**

"Hey guys what's up! I came to collect Bakura!" Hillary said walking into the main hall of the dojo.

"Yeah hold on we'll wake him up!" Ri said hurrying to wake him up.

"What happened, why is he asleep?" Hillary asked.

"Long story, ask him later. Right now he has a head ache. And we have to get back to practice. The World Championship Tournament has been declared to start in a month." Max said sighing.

"Oh so you guys will be busy too!" Hillary said sitting next to Max.

"What do you mean by we will be busy too?" Max asked.

"World Duellist Championship, next month." Hillary stated in a dry tone.

"Oh!" Everyone said together.

"Hey Hillary can you wake Bakura up, I as hell can't!" Rei said.

"Yeah sure!" she said getting up and walking towards Bakura. "I hate having to always do this to him!" she said as he sharply rapped her knuckles on his forehead.

Bakura woke with a start. "Huh!" he asked.

"Time to go home Kura!" Hillary said smiling.

"About time too! Your boyfriend is gonna drive me insane!" he said getting up and walking off.

"Bye guys, Tyson!" Hillary said as she followed Bakura out of the dojo.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it so don't sue me.

**A/N:** I haven't uploaded this in a long long really long time. Sorry for it but after my exams I wasn't keeping well. Oh who am I kdding. I was hospitalized for months. And I don't feel like elaborating. And after that I had major writers block. So what can I say but Sorry! Oh! And I decided to spice and shake things up a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Hillary couldn't believe her ears or herself for liking such an insensitive brainless moron. It wasn't even her fault. How could he have been so evil to her.

They had been going strong for months now and he did this to her.

Tears streaked her face as she cried silently in her bedroom. She could hear Yugi and the others knocking, more like pounding on her door, yelling at her to be let in to talk to her. The only voices missing were Yami's, Bakura's, Kaiba's, Malik's, Joey's and Tristain's who she assumed had gone to beat Tyson or Weevil up.

_Serves them right!_ she thought bitterly tears still flowing down her face.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Tyson! I came over for a while! The guys are driving me insane! Hope you don't mind!" Hillary said as she made herself comfy on the front porch watching Tyson train._

_"Yeah sure just don't disturb me!" said midnight-blue haired boy replied. The other Bladebreakers however looking for a break from the brutally exhausting training took the excuse of Hillary coming over to protest for a break. After all their captain and coach had woken them up at six in the morning to train. And it was past noon now. So all the Bladebreakers except Kai and Hiro walked off and grabbed refreshments and something or the other to eat._

_Seeing that they weren't going to get any work done for a while Hiro and Kai also settled for a break._

_The group sat down sweetly next to Hillary to catch up with her on how things were going._

_"So what exactly happened that you came here saying that the nuts you live with are driving you insane!" Rei asked. Hillary suddenly looked uncomfortable._

_"Nothing, nothing at all. Just the usual stupidity!" she said forcing a smile. Everyone except the always cluelessly innocent Max, and ignorant Daichi and Tyson persued the topic._

_"So tell us which of the usual happened!" Daichi asked. She shifted a bit. And Tyson persisted. Finaly the stares from a now interested everyone made her sigh defeated._

_"Promise you wont freak out?" she asked a bit timidly casting an unsure look at Tyson. They all nodded._

_"Well you see that weirdo Weevil found out I was here and came to visit." she said hoping the pressing looks would cease but to her bad fortune they didn't. They just intensified._

_"Well you see ever since he met me he's been kinda infatuated with me. So ever since I've always had to have someone like Joey around me because..." she trailed off. And everyone gave her the CONTINUE-PLEASE-OR-YOU-DIE look she despised so much._

_"Because he always has a habit of trying to snog me at which he fails miserably." she said._

_"WHAT!" the entire team asked._

_"Yeah." she said sheepishly._

_"Well so whats bad about that?" Max asked. "I mean you always avoid him and foil him right!"_

_"Yeah except today he succeeded." Hillary muttered to herself. Except Tyson caught it._

_"What! Weevil did what?" he asked yelling._

_Hillary looked at him meekly. She hadn't meant for him to hear her. He looked really angry._

_"Well he caught me when I was cooking and pinning my arms behind my back he snogged me!" Hillary said disgust in her voice. However Tyson didn't catch that._

_"And you allowed him too!" He yelled._

_Hillary looked up at him slowly. "I told you he pinned my hands behind my back so I couldn't do anything." she argued._

_"You coudln't do, or didn't want to do anything?" Tyson asked his voice so loud causing people on the streets to stop and crowd by the fence._

_"What why would I want that to happen to me. Weevil is a disgusting insect loving prat!" Hillary yelled. Very Loudly._

_"I don't know why! After all I've only known you three years. And the REAL Hillary only months.!" Tyson yelled_

_"So it isn't my fault about that! After all I was trying to be in hiding to I could keep my life!" Hillary yelled back._

_"Yeah right whatever!" Tyson said sarcastically. "That Bandit Keith crap! Listen woman I've also been in some-what life threatening situations and haven't ever ran away!"_

_"Well that's amazing! Wowy! Whopptee doo! Vain prick!" Hillary replied voice dripping sarcasm._

_"What the hell did you call me!" Tyson asked seething._

_"A vain prick!" Hillary calmly replied._

_"Well at least I don't hide secrets from my significant other!" Tyson yelled._

_"What secrets? I've told you everything." she replied._

_"You didn't tell me why the hell did you kiss that greasy insect!" he yelled again._

_"It wasn't as if I wanted it to happen!" she said trying her best not to yell._

_"Yeah riiiiiiight!" he said sarcastically._

_"Why would I want Weevil to kiss me?" she asked annoyance now once again showing itself in her voice._

_"Hhhhmmm lets see! Maybe because you like him and decided that I wasn't good enough for you. Or maybe you wanted a kick of having two boyfriends. after all I don't know how you think!" he seethed._

_SMACK! No retorts back just a loud echoing slap. Tyson looked at Hillary angrily but she wasn't there. He could see her retreating figure run swiftly out the front gate. He never got to see the tears in her eyes._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Tyson walked down the beach kicking the sand. It was night already and his hunger had evaporated.

The Bladebreakers insanely angry with him had thrown him out of the house till Hillary forgave him. He didn't even realise why he exploded at Hillary for kissing Weevil. after all it was Weevil who pinned her defenseless. But just the thought of someone other than him having Hillary in their arms in that manner made him see red and white and all the bitbeasts in the world couldn't stop his anger.

Just then he happened to notice the said insect lover who was the reason for his fight with Hillary walk down the beach. Red flashed before his eyes and the next thing he saw was Weevil lying on the sand in a bloody mess.

Forget about this crap, forget about Hillary. He didn't want to care anymore. He walked back to the dojo. It was his house. If the others try and throw him out they'd get the same thing that Weevil got.

He walked back swiftly to the dojo greeted by Kai who gave hima murderoud glare and snarled, "Well did you apologise? If you didn't get out of here."

"No but I did leave the insect in a bloody heap." Tyson replied in a low whisper which sounded deadly and murderous showing his bloodstained fist. "And this is my house so if you don't like what I said to Hillary get out!" he whispered again voice deadly low calm cool and murderous. And for the second time in his life Kai was terrified of someone's wrath. The first being Bakura. He moved back from Tyson in resignation and let the midnight haired blader eneter the dojo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

Hillary finally opened her bedroom door. Yugi looked in relief at his younger sibling, "Ri I was worried..."

Hillary cut him off. "I'm going back to Domino now!" she said.

Anticipating her wish Kaiba had already called his private jet to the airport. Yugi merely nodded and walked off.

"Good-bye Tyson!" Hillary whispered softly before pulling her packed suitcases and following Yugi.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me!

**A/N:** So the revamping is going really well and my writers block has almost dissappeared so I may be able to put in the next chapter by the end of the week.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Class Next Day:**

Tyson looked around class searching for the ruby eyed brunette. He had sorted out his feelingslast night and realised why he gotso madat what Hillary told him.He had hoped to apologise to Hillary. He had even bought something for her as a peace offering on his way to school. All tha was left now to put thing the way they were with Hillary.

Class had already started and still there was no sign of her. _Maybe she's got busy with something to do with the Duel Tourney coming up! Sure that's the reason why she's late! She'll show up for sure. Hillary rarely misses school!_ he thought hoping it was right. But just then the teacher started to take attendance and she skipped Hillary's name swiftly. He looked up and said, "Ms Hattori, you forgot Hillary's name."

The warm teacher smiled gently, "No I didn't Tyson. The pricipal got a call from her Grandfather this morning saying that she wouldn't be coming and asking to issue a leaving certificate. She's moved back in with her Grandfather and brother to Domino and will be schooling there."

"What!" he asked surprised along with the other Bladebreakers who gave Tyson murderous glares.

"Yes I'm afraid she did. She left last night that's why she didn't come to School for the usual send-off." Ms Hattori said not noticing the glares.

"Oh!" Tyson said also not noticing the glares and merely sinking back into his seat. _She's gone! And it's all my fault! I thought I could make it up to her today but she went away without allowing me to make things right._

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

**Few days later:**

"Ri why don't you just wear the girls uniform and go to school?" Yugi asked sighing as Hillary, Atem his grandfather and him sat around the dinning table eating breakfast.

"I hate skirts!" was the simple monotonousreply.

Yugi glanced at his sister who ate quietly. She had been like this for days now. Ther wasn't that usual lively gleam in her eyes. She would rigorously follow her routine of getting up at four, freshining up, quietly practicing her dueling skills with him and Yami, eating a quiet breakfast, going to school and coming back home, doing her homework, going to the skate-park for a while to skateboard and coming home, having dinner and going to bed,only talking when she was spoken to and even then in a monotonous voice or if anyone persistantly tried to make coversation with her, her yelling and insulting them like there was no tomorrow.

Yugi silently remembered his Yami often asking the past few days if Seto had his soul split and hid part of it in Hillary using her as a Hocrux. Although he was worried he couldn't help but chuckle silently. One of the many reason why you should never let your 3000 year old Former Egyptian Pharoh Yami read Harry Potter books. They get to carried away.Well at least he was better off than Ryou. He remembered Ryou telling him how Bakura started concentrating on his Shadow Magic and saying words in the "Ancient Language" from the Inheritance books by Christopher Paolini to see if the magic really worked. Yup having a Yami was bad but really funny.

Hillary looked up from her breakfastat her brother who was chuckling silently while Atem whom he shared a mental link with was grimacing. Raising an eyebrow she curiously asked, "What happened?"

Yugi whose laughter was now audible merely wiped a few tears of merriment from his eyes before telling her the story while omiting the part of why Yami asked the question. However Hillary guessed and asked, "Have I become that bad over mourning about Tyson?"

"To put it bluntly you have." Atem said and then in a slightly more concerned voice said, "And it's worrying us and everyone else!"

"Is it?" Hillary asked quietly.

"Yes it is! For Ra's sake Hillary, if you can't get him off your mind and are feeling so damn bad call him!" Atem said. Yugi gulped nervously.

Hillary looked annoyed, "One: How many times do I have to tell you not to use Ra's name like that! And I'm not feeling guilty or anything, I'm just mad at Tyson for being so damned suspicious and insecure!"

"Well if you're mad call him and yell at him! Not at me or the others! I don't care what you do, just stop moping around or flaring up for no reason Ri! All of us are getting worried about you! Don't you even care?Kaiba even offered to take a few days off - no not a few days a month or however long it takes - and take with the rest of us and go on a trip so that you can forget about Tyson! Do you even realize what a sacrifice that is for him with the fact that he has so many deals on hand."

"Don't you care aboutt he fact that Joey and Mai have put off their engagement because their worried about you and are more interested in cheering you up?"

Silence

"And don't you care for the fact that almost everyone here has been bunking their work and other inportant stuff that they could be doing to throw parties to liven up your mood!"

More silence

"Don't you care about the fact that Amelda came back from Italy, and Varon came down from Spain, btoh of them leaving their work to come here to cheer you up?"

No reply from her.

"Even Shadi came from Egypt so that he could cheer you up! Answer me Hillary, Don't you care about that?"

Still no reply.

"Well at least if you don't care about those things I don't mind. But don'y you care about Ra? Have you noticed that the God card has been crying? A God Hillary, a God. The Egyptian sun-god who we all looked up to cries because his preistess whom he shares an intimate bond with is hurt and cries because you're hurt? Don't you care about that?"

Still more silence, though now Yugi noticed tiny unshed tears gleaming in his sisters eyes at his Yami's words.

"So you don't care about that even?" Now Yami sounded a little surprised and hurt. Yugi realised that he hadn't noticed the tears in the brunettes yes yet so he quickly sent him the message through their mental link. Atem's eyes widened and quickly shut his mouth but it was too late.

"Is this true Oni-san?" Hillary asked in a shaky voice. She looked up.

Yugi mutely nodded and the tears fell.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry. I was so caught up in trying my best to forget about Tyson that I didn't even notice."

Yugi and his Grandpa were surprised to see the sight unfold before them. Although it was a touching moment and he would be considered an evil brother and Hikari for doing this he stillwhipped out his camera phone and video-recorded the whole thing. Oh this was going to be good blackmail material.

"Look Ri, none of us want you to forget about Tyson, all right? You don't have to forget about him. We just want you to get over him or call him and be your old self again." Atem said softly hugging the weeping brunette. Hillary buried her face on his chest and cried softly.

"I'm really sorry Atem-niichan." she whispered burying her face more into the tri-haired Yami's chest aloowing him to stroke her hair softly.

"Well I'm forgiving you only on one condition." Atem said.

"What?"

"Go back to being the annoying kid I used to know." Atem sais miling warmly at the brunettee who nodded smiling.

"Aww how cute!" Yugi said chuckling at the two who suddenly seemd to realise that they had an audience. Both pulled away from each other wide-eyed before realising that Yugi had made a video of the cute moment as he waved the cell-phone in front of them.

"Aibou is that what I think it is?"

"Oni-san, you didn't."

"Oh yes I did."

And Grandpa sighed as hell broke loose in his kitchen as the former Pharoh and his grandaughter chased his tri-haired grandson around the dining table and later on through the whole house.

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

**A While Later:**

"Hey what in the name of the seven hells happened here?" Ryou asked as he walked into the game shop and saw a mountain of cushions and pillow feathers scattered all around and in the middle was a heaving tri-haired tanned Yami and a fair ruby eyed brunette sitting with their backs against each other each drinking chilled - more like ice-cold - pepsi while Yugi could be seen struggling against ropes tied tightly around him nd chains holding him back in a very uncomfortable position on the most uncomfortable chair in the room while a gag was stuffed into his mouth.

"What the f...?" Bakura yelled as he also took int the sight before him. "Ri what drug have you started taking?" he asked the brunette who giggled sweetly.

"Oh Oni-san was being annoying and obnoxiousso we," she gestured at Atem, "decided to shut him up for a bit."

"Amen." Atem said and both of them clinked their bottles together before draining them.

Ryou walked over to Grandpa, "What exactly happend that those two got so chummy?"

"If I tell you I'll end up worse than Yugi." he replied casting the two teens on the floor a nervous glance.

"Yup!" Hillary piped up from her place on the floor, her unnaturally strong sense of hearing kicking in. "And while we're at it we'll make you and Bakura our victims as well for finding out, won't we Atem?"

"Amen to that." came the reply.

Bakura just glanced at the scene beforesending a message to Ryou through their mental link, _Hikari I think the old Ri is back!

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hope you liked it.

**P.S.:** Leave a note.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the animes I write about. Wish I did though.

**A/N:** The revamp is almost complete and after reading this whole little fic that I wrote I decided that there isn't anywhere left to go. So I'm ending it as I don't want to drag it like I've been doing. Therefore the next chapter which will be up by sometime next week will be an epilogue.

I apologise to all of you who wanted another chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Tyson for Kami's sake just eat something! You haven't eaten properly for days now!" Max yelled at his midnight haired friend who was lying down on his bed his eyes gazing up blankly at the ceiling.

"Not hungry Max." Tyson replied monotonously.

Max sighed. He was worried about Tyson now. Tyson hadn't been eating well for the past few days and if he kept up at this pace he would end up hospitalised for malnutrition. "Come on Tyson. Just eat something. Please!"

"I'm not hungry Max." Tyson replied.

"Tyson. Eat." Kai suddenly said from behind Max which caused the blonde to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Look guys I don't want to eat all right. Now get lost and let me be!" Tyson said angrily before taking the object nearest to him and lunging it at his team-mates who had to dodge it before it hit them.

Kai walked away leaving behind an utterly confused Max who stared at his friend in shock before following Kai.

"Guys things just seem to get worse with Tyson. We have to do something!" Max said in despair.

Kai however merely walked out of the dojo.

"Hey Kai where are you off too!" Rei asked.

"To get this annoying matter sorted out for once and for all." he said in his usual cold voice before disappearing.

"Wonder what he's up to?" Rei asked.

* * *

**In Domino:**

"I'm really sorry but I'm just not interested in a relationship at the moment." Hillary said sweetly to a grey eyed raven haired boy.

Mokuba just looked at retreating back of the saddened boy.

_Another suitor turned down._

He looked at Hillary whose eyes seemed to be staring far away.

_She still hasn't gotten over Tyson. She should at least call him._

"Hey Mokuba, come on lets go. I hafta get home quickly." Hillary said.

"Yeah sure. Coming Ri!" Mokuba replied.

* * *

**A while later:**

Hillary glanced up from her note book before screaming in utter surprise.

"What the fu...! Kai what the hell are you doing here!"

"Taking you back to the dojo." Kai coolly replied before draggong Hillary out of her room and outsaide the shop into his limo which happened to be waiting outside.

Hillary saw Yami merely standing on the porch waving at her.

_Damn you Pharaoh!

* * *

_

Hillary absolutely positively hated Kai Hiwatari and Yami at that possible moment. How could someone be as evil as the two of them? She looked outside the window in the limo, from her tied up position. She had gotten bored of giving Kai death glares. Her mind now dealt with more important things. Like formulating a plan on how to get away from Kai the moment he untied her, and run back to Domino. How she would do that. Or what would she say to her beyblading friends when she met them. And finally how she would deal with Tyson if it came to that.

Thinking about him she wondered how he was doing.

She looked at Kai.

"Um Kai? Could I ask you something?" she asked hesitantly.

"What?" came the reply.

"Well how is Tyson doing? You know how is he? His health and stuff?" Hillary asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Kai replied.

She looked at him curiously but he didn't say anything more. She sighed. Now she would have to meet that stupid, arrogant, suspicious, insecure, food-loving blue-haired nutcase.

She sighed but couldn't help the slightly warm and fuzzy feeling creeping up in her chest at the thought of seeing Tyson again.

She sighed louder this time at her last thought. At times Atem was right. She was a hopeless cause.

* * *

Rei glanced up at the clock worried. Where the hell was Kai? He had been gone for three hours straight now. And he was the only one who even had a 0.01 percent chance of success at getting Tyson to quit moping and finally start eating something.

And then he heard the most missed voice in the dojo.

"Kai let go of me right now!" Hillary's voice piped yelled.

"Rei ran out into the living room to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" Rei asked Max.

"Oh Kai's brought Hillary back and he's about to lock her in Tyson's room until the two of them decide to get back together.

Rei just looked at Max dumbfounded.

"And she didn't Shadow Realm him?" Rei asked.

"No not yet. She hasn't got the chance yet." Max said.

He looked at Rei's expression before saying, "Don't ask."

Rei merely nodded.

* * *

Kai dragged Hillary upstairs and threw her into Tyson's room locking the door from outside. "I'm not opening the door till you two idiots sort out things. I don't care how you two do it. You can talk, suck face, or fuck each other! Just get back to being a couple and off our nerves!" Kai yelled.

Inside the room however Tyson had not listened to a word Kai had said. Instead his eyes and entire concentration was focused on the teenager who had just been flung into his room. Hillary was in his room! She was back!

Hillary's eyes met his. She sighed and got up. Sitting gently on his bed she said, "I guess we have to do what that Russian says in order to get out of here."

He looked at her confused. He should have paid attention to Kai. "Hey Hils, don't kill me for asking. I wasn't paying attention. What was Kai yelling about anyway?" Tyson asked.

Hillary just stared at Tyson for a moment before she fell on his bed laughing.

"You giggle mean to giggle say giggle that you didn't giggle pay attention giggle to a word giggle Kai said? She asked in between giggles.

Tyson scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Yeah! I was kinda stunned that you were here to pay attention." He said blushing.

Hillary stopped giggling and looked up at him. Her face fell as she observed him.

"You've gotten thin." She whispered worried.

"Really?" he asked. "Never noticed it. But it was bound to happen. Haven't been eating for the past few days." He said.

"Why?" she asked, concern showing clearly on her face.

"Not hungry." He replied shrugging as he lay down on his bed next to her.

They stayed silent for a while.

"Hey Hillary?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"I wanted to apologize. For that day when we fought. I guess I kinda over-reacted. I don't know why, I just got so mad about Weevil kissing you that I blew my top off. I mean it wasn't even your fault." He whispered softly.

She looked at him. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be away in another world altogether. She smiled at this despite the hurt he caused her about that night for so long. Tyson was the still same old Tyson. Slightly ignorant and almost new to everything. Still acting like a five year old. Always wanting attention. She giggled lightly and rolled onto her side resting her head against his chest.

He smiled sadly. "I'm one dumb guy. I have an angel in love with me and I push her away and hurt her all the time because I'm too insecure about myself."

"Yeah you are. But I guess that's what I like about you." She whispered back softly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah really." She replied.

"So can we go back to the way we were?"

"I guess so. And if something like this ever happens again, you're in the Shadow Realm." Hillary said getting up.

"Yes boss! Now can we go downstairs and eat. I'm hungry." Tyson said also getting up.

Hillary giggled. "Sure. But we have to pay Kai back first. Although I'm glad he got us back together, he still deserves to be punished for dragging me all the way here."

"Whatever you say. From now on you're the boss." Tyson said hugging Hillary.

And from then onwards many people have wondered why Kai has large weird dog bites on his ankles.

* * *

**A/N:** Wish I could write more. Anyway like I always say, Read, Review, Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Beyblade so don't even think of suing me.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry but it took me a while to get the epilogue up so please forgive me.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Hillary stood there, the sea-breeze whipping through her hair, trying her best to keep the tears from falling down her face as she looked at Tyson's warm gentle smiling face.

Of all the surprises he had ever given her in her entire tenure of knowing him, this by far had surpassed them all.

They both were now twenty-one, and going strong for four years.

_One hell of a four-year relationship_ as their friends had often put it.

They'd fought, nearly broken-up with no chance of getting back together, got back together, had the whole world find out about them, endured an extremely strenuous public influence on their lives with the paparazzi, and media hounding them the entire time, heard and bore rumours enough to make one want to commit suicide. Oh yeah they'd done it all.

And yet for some reason unknown and incomprehensible to the whole world they were still together enjoying a satisfying romantic happy relationship.

Maybe it was because after fighting for your life and soul they'd both learned to brush everything off without bothering about it; or maybe because Tyson still hadn't changed that much and was quite ignorant about everything and Hillary still had to knock sense into him every now and then, but they made it work. In their own way – duels, beybattles, parties with the rest of the gang, occasional childish arguments, picnics, getaways, or whatever felt nice to the couple.

And in those four years of dating both Hillary and Tyson had found out a lot more about each other than they knew before.

Hillary found out that Tyson was afraid of cockroaches and absolutely despised them. He was more of a sappy romantic than Kenny, Ryou, Yugi, Becky, and Anzu put together. Food would always be his first love, especially if she cooked it. He got a weird kick by taking shots about Kai's sexuality (though everyone knew he was straight). He would lecture her continuously about her ideas to get rid of the people who bugged her but secretly love to help her in her evil plan to send them to a rouge asteroid and then blow it up, or to the sun – whichever sounded more appealing at the time. He was a sadistic son-of-a-bitch who should never be depended upon if the future of the world was at stake, and should never ever be given a Millennium Item especially if Weevil was in the vicinity. And he was most likely to have an evil, sadistic, insane, weird, depraved, sexually frustrated, kinky Yami lurking somewhere in his head than Malik, since he was like that himself.

Tyson found out that no matter what Hillary would never change her tomboyish ways for even a second unless there was chocolate and vanilla involved. She was even more dangerous than Bakura when angry, hated pink, loved matchmaking (which would explain how his older brother and Isis started dating). She loved screwing and messing around with his mind. She was the most laziest person in the world and could probably sleep for the whole day if she had the chance. She could hold a grudge for a very long time and would take revenge in a the most sadistic and evil way she found possible (though Tyson secretly agreed with her argument that Weevil had it coming to him when Yugi lectured her about how she was now banned from using explosives anymore or chemicals and fireworks for that matter). She could cuss fluently in Japanese, English, Russian, Spanish, Italian, French, Portuguese, Dutch, Mexican, Egyptian (ancient and modern), Hindi, Marathi, Tamil, Telugu, Punjabi, Bengali, and many other languages. She was at her epitome of sexiness when she duelled. And that she looked absolutely delicious in bathing suits especially a black bikini.

They both knew that most probably they were the most unlikeliest couple to walk the planet.

Which is why Hillary always wondered from time to time, how come they hadn't gone their own separate ways yet? Tyson never failed to surprise her.

And he had outdone himself today. This was definitely the most surprising happiest day of her life.

When Tyson had gone into one of his romantic moods, and dragged her out of her comfy bed at 4:30 in the morning, she was almost ready to send him to the shadow realm for disturbing her beauty sleep, until she heard where he was taking her – Mauritis. The one place she had never been to and always wanted to go. Then once they got there he'd taken her sightseeing around the city and then to the beach.

He'd given her the most biggest gift he'd even given her when they reached there, a cottage.

Being the number one beyblader in the world sure paid good.

But his biggest gift was to come that night, when they were on the balcony of her new house, enjoying the view of her own private beach and the sunset.

Which is why Hillary is looking at Tyson and trying her hardest not to cry.

She breathes in deeply trying to steady herself.

"Tyson you're an idiot." She stated looking at him duellist attitude turned on to the maximum, and the loving smile faltered for a moment.

"How thick can you get?" she asked.

The smile was beginning to fade.

"I… um…" he trailed off.

"How many years have we been dating?" she asked.

"Four!" he answered meekly.

"You're the biggest idiot to ever walk the planet you know that?" she said. "We've been dating for four years. Four fucking, strenuous years and been through more than anyone can take. And after all of that you still have to gall to ask me this?" she yelled.

"I just thought…" he trailed off again.

"You thought? When the hell have you ever been good at that?" she said tears now falling freely.

"…" no answer.

"We've been through couple hell and you still ask me that? Will I marry you? You want an answer to that?" she asked crying.

"You idiot after everything that's happened I still haven't left you. Isn't the damn answer simple? Of course I'll marry you baka!" she cried flinging herself on him.

"You will?" he echoed in shock as he stood there stark still. Here he was thinking she was going to dump him after she started yelling and she goes and says yes on him.

"Damn Hils don't do that to me! You know how much I hate it when you screw around with my mind!" he said finally recovering.

She glared at him. "Screw around with your mind Mr. Granger? Do you know how insulting it is to have you ask me that question after everything we've been through?"

"Oh so what did you expect me to do if I wanted to get married then?" he asked.

"I expected you to arrange for the hall, church, and everything and just send me my gown a day before." She grumbled.

"You are the world's most laziest bitch you know?" he asked smirking.

"You like me that way." She countered.

"Damn straight I do!" he replied hugging her closer smiling happily.

"So how do we go about this, since it wasn't the way I expected it to go?" she asked.

Tyson shrugged. "Like you said, arrange for the church, hall, food, guests, and stuff. Then we have to decide on a best man and brides-maid. We'll also have to go shopping for your gown." He said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"No. At least I don't think so." He said.

She smacked him on the head. "Our honeymoon! Where do we go for that?" she asked.

He glared at her. "Why the hell do you think I bought this cottage here in the first place? Away from everyone else, with a private beach? In your most favourite place in the world?" he asked.

"How was I supposed to know?" she asked sheepishly.

"Um let me guess, the fact that we're secluded from the rest of the world? Or maybe the obnoxiously huge bedroom? The huge bed lined with satin sheets? Yeah I guess it's perfectly possible to miss it even though it's staring you right in the face." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry." She meeped and he sighed pulling her closer and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"So…" she trailed off.

"So what?" he asked against her skin.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"There's a bed inside if you've forgotten. I paid a lot for it. And I _do_ intend to _use_ it to the maximum capacity I can." He purred seductively in her ear before sweeping his now fiancée off her feet and carrying the red-faced woman inside ignoring her protests.

_Payback Time Hillary!_ Tyson thought mischievously.

**THE END.

* * *

**

**A/N:** So I've finally finished it. I hope you guys liked the end.

And sorry if it seemed a bit too dramatic.


End file.
